


Baggage Claim

by arie_barie



Category: INNERCIRCLE, WINNER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Series, Winner, Winner fanfic, baggage claim series, sfw, yg winner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arie_barie/pseuds/arie_barie
Summary: Seunghoon back from a business trip only has a mind for growing his company. You are in the middle of running from the by the book life that was drowning you. When a minor inconvenience sets you in his path will you be the reason he eases up? And could he be what you need to get serious again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Winner is my ult group and Seunghoon is my bias. I've had the idea for this fic in my mind for ages and it's nice to finally get something down. This will be a series that will eventually include some smut (cause I mean why not) but I promise to tag and let everyone know when it's coming (see what I did there?) Anywho hope you all enjoy

He listened to the ringing tone his brow furrowed in deep annoyance. He couldn’t figure out how this had happened. Not only that he felt just the tad bit attacked by the events of the day. He already had enough on his plate and here was this…  
He glanced down at the black suite case that was most definitely not his and groaned. There was a pink luggage tag hanging from the front shaped like a crown. “Take me, I’m yours.” The tag said on one side, on the other was a name and phone number. He had called 5 times in an effort to get his bag.   
“Hey, you’ve reached_____. Please leave your number and I’ll try to get back to you...I’m travelling so it might be longer then usual. Take care...bye!”   
You sounded mostly cheerful and it made him just a touch madder. He took a breath and left another message. He had already confirmed with the airline that his bag was indeed not left there. He took a breath and left another message. His tone was clipped but he couldn’t help it he had work to do and you were holding him up.  
“Hello, my name is Seunghoon and I do believe we switched bags at the airport. Please call me back as soon as you hear this. Thank you, bye.”  
He ended the call and stared at his phone. You should have noticed by now that you didn’t have your bag. Time was ticking and he finally gave up, he pushed the bag, your bag, to his car and placed it in the trunk. He had meetings to think over. Things that weren’t going to wait for you to pick up your phone.   
“This is not theft…” He said gently to himself, “she didn’t pick up the phone,” he opened the car door and got in, “what the hell else am I supposed to do with it?” He said as he pulled the door closed. 

 

You had given your mom maybe a week’s notice. The idea had been in your mind for so long in retrospect, you could have given her more time. Could have let her know that you felt like you were drowning. That everything anyone said to you felt like a lie. You could have told her that your job felt like it was crushing the life out of you that everytime you got home you weren’t any happier. It had taken a lot of self convincing. A lot of you telling yourself that wanting to be happy wasn’t a crime and disappearing...well that disappearing didn’t make you a quitter. It had morphed from a two week long trip to you buying a one way ticket. Your mother was practically in hysterics but then she took a few days out of the weeks notice you gave her and calmed herself. She called you while you were packing most of your life into one large black suitcase.  
“I want you to be satisfied with your life. You only get one. So if this is what you need to do with yours...then do it.”  
There was a part of you that knew this could all be melodramatic bullshit. That all the problems you thought you had weren’t real problems. But you went anyway. You had found a long term airbnb and paid for 5 months. It had taken a lot of saving, your trip may have seemed spur of the moment to everyone else but you knew the truth.  
You had laid out a very neat plan for leaving. What you didn’t know was what would happen after the 5 months had finished. Would you stay? Would you come back a new person like in the movies? Maybe you would come back with a whole new perspective only to have your old life crush you all over again. You considered the option then immediately turned your mind to other things. You pushed your bag in front of you and thought about catching a cab. It didn’t cross your mind that your bag seemed lighter than before.

“So have you opened it?” He rolled his eyes and shook his head, “why would I open it, it isn’t mine.” He pointed out. His friend Mino leaned back on his couch eyeing the bag suspiciously. “Maybe it has an address or something inside?” He pushed.   
“There’s an address on the luggage tag...but it’s her home address.” He was beginning to lose his temper. Mino was suppose to be over for meeting prep and here they were wasting time over luggage. Seunghoon had already moved on. You hadn’t called him and he had mentally chalked the clothes in his bag up as a loss. He had taken his usual post flight nap, and now he was ready to work.   
They were gathered in his living room for a particular purpose. Getting ready for a meeting on a sponsorship. He loved his friend but most times his odd lack of focus drove him crazy. Hoon was on the opposite side of the spectrum. Once he set his mind to an idea it was hard to be distracted. He had to see it through to the end. He bit his bottom lip his thoughts centered around getting what he wanted.   
“So it’s a she?” Mino questioned. Seunghoon made a frustrated noise, “why does that matter?” He asked.   
“It doesn’t,” he said, “I was just curious.” Mino ran his hands through his hair and sighed, “sit down, relax a little, you’re all bent out of shape.”   
“Are we finally gonna talk about this meeting?” He asked. He didn’t have the patience to talk about anything else. “I have some more questions about the guy we’re meeting.” He pushed. Mino kept his eyes on the bag, a small grin forming on his face.   
“Later,” he stood up and put his hands on the zipper, “let’s just take a quick peek in here, then I promise we’ll prep.”   
He started pulling the zippers apart before Seunghoon could stop him. In fact he watched in a sort of annoyed horror as he opened the bag dramatically.   
“Wow,”   
Clothes piled out and Hoon put his hand over his face.   
“She packed a lot,” Mino babbled, “look at all these shirts...she must be staying for a while.” He picked one up and read the saying across the chest out loud, “not your babygirl.”   
“Put that down.” He seethed, “what your doing is an invasion of privacy...what if she sues me?”  
“Relax, it’s not like I’m looking at her underwear or anything. I’m just trying to see if maybe she has a card of where she’s staying out here or something like that.” Mino explained.   
“You aren’t making any sense.” Hoon pushed. Mino looked up, a small grin on his face, “what if this was all fate?”   
“What are you talking about?” He moved away from his friend, fed up.   
“What if you two meet while switching the bags back...and it’s like...meant to be?” His voice was rising with excitement. “Like a fairytale!”   
“Put the shirt down, and please stop.” Hoon whispered. Mino rolled his eyes and obliged, setting the shirt down, “you have no imagination.” He said softly to himself. He repacked the bag and carefully zipped it up.   
“Fine let’s talk about this meeting that you’re so worried about.” He leaned back again. “What do you want to know?” He asked, “don’t be mad if I don’t have all his secrets.” He warned. Hoon sat on the couch opposite him and sighed, “I don’t need all the secrets, really I just wanna know if he has a soft side for anything? Any charities?”   
Mino was studying his hand with rapt attention. He cleared his throat, “he donates a lot to charities that benefit single mothers.” He said. Hoon nodded.   
“Also instruments to high school music programs.” He added. Hoon liked Seungyoon he thought that he ran a good clean company. Adding him to his list of clientele would be a win on everyone’s part. He sat back and considered his pitch. He wanted to make sure it was clear and concise.   
“I think what you have down already is perfect. I think you might be worrying about this too much.” Mino offered. He rolled his eyes.   
“Someone has to worry about it.” He said softly.   
“You really need to relax, all this stress...it can’t be good for you.” Mino added, “maybe after we get through with all this you should take a vacation.”   
Hoon rolled his neck and sighed. He didn’t feel like arguing. 

The Airbnb was more of a loft then anything. It was painted blue with two white garage doors facing the street. A flight of metal steps leading up the side of the building gave you hope. The host had mentioned them in the instructions. You climbed the stairs dragging your bag and worrying that it indeed felt much lighter. You stared down at it and noticed your pink crown luggage tag was gone. Shit. Your fingers trembled as you pulled on the zipper right there on the landing. In front of the boring brown door that you should be knocking on.   
“Oh no.” You breathed out loud. The clothes peeking through the small space you had unzipped did not look like yours. They were all monotone and vaguely smelled of cologne.   
“This isn’t my bag.” You said. You couldn’t figure out what to do. You stood straight and knocked feebly on the door. Your phone was somewhere in your backpack, maybe your bag was still at the airport? Maybe you could call the airline and tell them what happened.   
“Hey welcome!” The door swung open. The girl standing in the doorway was shorter than you and all around smaller in the way you had gotten use to. Most girls were smaller than you. It wasn’t an observation you thought about anymore. She had gigantic brown eyes and long dark hair. Her skin was perfect, not a blemish on it. She beamed at you with straight white teeth and reached for your arm.   
“Come in come in. It’s cold out there.”   
You had to admit she was pretty strong for someone so small. Once you were in she closed the door and faced you. She brushed imaginary dust from the front of her crisp white tshirt and then extended her hand.   
“I’m Cherry!” She announced. You shook her hand and introduced yourself though you were less cheerful about it.   
“Lemme take you on the grand tour-“  
“Actually, can you just show me which room is mine?” You asked, “also the WiFi password so I can check my messages?” Your voice rose in panic the more you talked. You couldn’t control it. She cocked her head studying you then nodded, “sure, you’re room is this one right at the beginning of the hall….the WiFi password is treehouse.” She showed you to the door and you wished you had been able to control your worry more. She seemed perfectly nice and you hoped you this first impression wasn’t going to hang over the five months you were staying.   
“I’m sorry,” your voice was stammering the words barely making it out of your mouth, “it’s, my...my bag it’s just…”   
She stopped walking and looked at your suitcase trying to figure out what you meant, “what happened to it?” She asked. She rubbed your arm, concern etched on her face, “hey, maybe you should sit down?” She suggested. You shook your head, “I just need to check my messages, and call the airport,” you took another step and took a big breath. This was an easy to solve problem.   
“I think, I think I picked up someone else’s bag at the airport…” You turned, the offending bag that was definitely not yours squarely in your sights. “I opened the zipper just a little cause it felt too light, and those aren’t my clothes, also it smells like cologne.”   
Cherry’s already wide eyes got even bigger.   
Like he has yours and you have his? He’s probably calling you.” She said. You started to try and shrug off your backpack. Your phone was in there. To your new room mate’s credit she watched patiently as you dug your phone out. She spelled out the simple password and clapped her hands when a slew of voicemail notifications popped up on your screen.   
“He’s been calling you. That must mean he’s got your stuff!” She cheered. You felt yourself beginning to calm down. You held your breath as you prompted the newest message to play.  
“Hello, my name is Seunghoon and I do believe we switched bags at the airport. Please call me back as soon as you hear this. Thank you, bye.” 

You let out the breath you were holding in one big whoosh. Cherry smiled hard, “see, it’s gonna be fine! Just give him a call back and you guys can trade back.”   
“Yeah,” you agreed. Your hands were shaking a bit but there was a rush of relief. Your whole trip had almost been derailed. You would have had to cut into your very careful budget for clothes, and shoes, and everything else you had stuffed in your bag.   
“Call him back.” Cherry urged. You tapped your phone screen and held it to your ear. You didn’t know her but it was reassuring to have her touch your arm. The ringing tone felt like it was echoing in your ear until it stopped. 

 

“Hello?”   
His apartment was empty. Mino had gone home long ago and he was enjoying a hot cup of tea while he watched a movie. There was a quiet breath taken on the other end of the line. He waited.   
“Ummm, hi...I think we may have switched bags at the airport?” He sat forward on his couch.   
“Yeah, I have your bag.” He blurted out, “when can we meet?!” He winced at how loud his voice sounded. He listened as you took a large breath. He could almost feel your relief.   
“Listen, I’m happy you have my stuff but I’m not sure if I have the energy to leave my airbnb right this minute.” You confessed. He considered this and understood. He was use to travelling all over and had his own tricks for jet lag. Maybe you didn’t. He looked at his watch, it was getting late. Your bag was near his front door. He stared at it and wondered what you would wear until he got it back to you.   
“Is it possible to meet tomorrow?” You asked him.   
“I have a meeting.” He answered automatically.   
“Oh, maybe at your lunch break? I mean we’re just switching back. I promise I won’t take up any extra time...I’ll even meet you near your job.” You sounded desperate and he felt a bit guilty.   
“Do you want to give me the address to your airbnb? I can just drive there and we can switch?” He asked. There was a pause. He bit his bottom lip.   
“I’m not sure how my roommate would feel about that...please, can you just give me a place to meet you tomorrow? Like a cafe? I promise I’ll be there at whatever time.” The desperation was giving way to exhaustion. He would push normally, for his way which made the most sense. Why have you trek somewhere with his stuff when he could just pick it up? But for some reason he found himself giving in. He sighed, “There’s a cafe inside of my office building. I’ll text you the address and you can meet me there tomorrow.” He finally said.   
“Thanks!...do you know a time?” You asked.   
“Let’s say 2, I should be more then done with my meeting then.” He answered.   
“Ok, I’ll be there I promise. Thanks so much for your understanding, I really appreciate it.”   
“No problem.” He said finally. He rubbed his eyes and tried to be happy about getting his things back. He focused on that and not the stress of having the wrong bag in the first place. He could forgive you easily. You sounded like you were a few steps away from crying and he didn’t want that.   
“Bye then.” You said after a while. Then the line clicked off. He opened his eyes to look down at his phone. He typed out the address to his building and then got up to take a shower. His mind already already going back to his meeting. You would be the easiest part of his day...all things considered.


	2. 2

It was supposed to be simple. He had texted you the address and after pulling out your laptop you were sure you had your route down.   
Cherry had woken up with you the next day, “if I didn’t have a job today I would go with you.” She said as she made breakfast. She refused to let you leave without eating. Maybe the breakfast had given you a false sense of security. Maybe Cherry seeing you off with a wave and a, “please call when you get there,” made you feel as if everything was going to be easy. You hauled his bag down the stairs and set off for the station. And literally everything was downhill from there.   
The streets were packed. You wanted to get there early and by taking a certain train you would be able to see more of the city. The crowd slowed you down though and you missed the train you wanted. The earlier train meant you weren’t going to have to rush. It meant that you could take your time and read the signs in the station to make sure you were picking the right exit. This of course didn’t happen. The whole well thought out plan didn’t happen. What did happen involved you rushing. You took the later train, rushed and didn’t read the sign. You took the wrong exit. The one that sent you off in the opposite direction of the cafe. You wanted to stroll. Instead you walked quickly dragging his bag wishing that you could get this whole thing over so your real vacation could begin. By the time you found the cafe you were annoyed and over everything. It was thankfully empty. You pushed your hair out of your face and that’s when you saw him. It had to be him.   
He was dressed in a dark blue suit. His tie was loose as if he had pulled on it but that was the only thing that was out of place. His hair was styled with incredible precision. It was dark nearly as dark as his eyes. His face was smooth serious plains, you could guess he wasn’t a smiler. His phone was out and he was scrolling through it. His legs were long. You were use to being the tallest person in the room but he truly had you beat.You took a breath and he looked up in your direction. 

He wasn’t ashamed to admit he had expected a certain person. A small girl with something like a plucky attitude. He saw you walking up with his bag pure determination on your face. You were not small. You were tall, your eyes nearly reaching his nose. You also weren’t smiling. You were lugging his bag behind you. In his estimation you looked as if you were over the whole thing.   
“Are you Seunghoon?” You asked. He nodded a bit stunned. You were determined. Oddly adorably determined. He could see it in the way your mouth was set. You pushed your hand through your hair and pulled his bag forward.   
“Sorry I’m late,” you started, “I got a little lost.”   
“I can tell.” He said it before he could stop himself. He was so use to being sarcastic, usually people brushed it off or chuckled. But you did neither. The look on your face moved into complete annoyance in a matter of seconds. Your eyes darted to your bag, just behind his legs, “well I wouldn’t want to take up anymore of your time,”   
He felt...strange. For some reason he didn’t want you to have a bad impression of him. He wanted you to at least not think if him as an asshole.   
“I’m sorry,” he stood straight from the counter and cleared his throat, “I-”   
“No, it’s fine...you’ve probably been waiting, I took the later train and-” You stopped talking. Cutting yourself off abruptly. You took a breath and then actually forced a smile. He saw the effort and it made him feel even worse. He wanted it to be genuine.   
“Lemme get you a coffee, or a tea…” He offered. He saw you thinking about it. You had an expressive face and he could see you mentally going back and forth.   
“And a danish?” He added. That made the decision. You nodded. He led the way to a table, “so which one, coffee or tea?” He asked as he pulled out a chair. You sat with a huff and he waited for your answer patiently. In the time it took for you to decide, he saw you trying to calm yourself. You took large breaths, you played with your fingers, and then you finally looked up at him.   
“Do they have hot chocolate here?” You asked him. He cocked his head, he hadn’t ordered one of those in years.   
“Yeah, they have them here.” He finally said. He made to walk away then turned before he had gotten to far, “do you want whipped cream?” He asked. A smile stretched across your face. A genuine one. The expression felt warm, he liked it.   
“Yes please.” 

A lot of your early morning frustration was melted by the hot chocolate that Seunghoon set in front of you along with a pretty sizable cheese danish. You sipped your cup and settled further into your chair.   
“So, I’m guessing you’re on vacation?” He asked. You nodded and took another sip. Enjoying the warm chocolate and especially the whipped cream. You hummed to yourself content, it took you a moment to realize that he was waiting for you to speak.   
“You’re from here right?” You asked.   
“Yeah, I’m back from a business trip.” He explained.   
“What do you do?” You asked as you took a piece of the danish. You chewed waiting for his answer. He picked up his own cup.  
For some reason you were feeling talkative, maybe it was the warm feeling from the drink? Maybe it was from the joy of actually sitting down. Or the fact that you had your bag back.   
“Marketing,” He said, he pulled a piece of danish and chewed.   
“What about you?” He asked. You were knocked off your cloud almost instantly. That’s right you were, basically unemployed.   
“I’m not really in anything right now.” You said truthfully. He thought about what you said for a moment then shrugged. If he was judging you his face never gave it away. You twiddled your fingers in your lap and looked around at the cafe.   
“Listen,” he began, after popping another piece of danish in his mouth, “do you want me to give you a ride back?” When you turned your eyes to his he looked just a touch concerned.   
“I don’t want you to get lost again…” he said.   
“I’m fine.” You pushed every bit of confidence into your voice, “I don’t have to rush back so it should be easy getting to my airbnb.” Because you didn’t want to impose on him anymore. It was bad enough your bags were switched in the first place.   
“Alright if you’re sure.” He said. You nodded and decided to make that your cue. You stood taking your cup but leaving the rest of the danish to him. You waved, “thanks so much and I’m sorry that this whole mix up happened in the first place.” It sounded a little fake to your own ears but what else was there to say. You were sure he was busy. He had places to be. He stood with you, “don‘t be sorry. It was an honest mistake.” He said. He adjusted his jacket then grabbed his bag.

Outside in the sunlight he made sure to pull his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket. He watched you try to lug your bag, in the opposite direction of the station. He should have just let you go. He had his bag and you had yours. He definitely didn’t owe you anything but he couldn’t help himself. He followed you stopping you by clearing his throat.   
“You’re going the wrong way.” He said when you turned. Your mouth took on this defiant tilt and he knew immediately you were going to argue. He shouldn’t have said anything, should have let you just stroll off and be done with it.   
“I’m-”  
“How about this.” He began before you could really get going, “I’m going to drop you off in the neighborhood your staying at. I won’t know which building it is and it’ll save you lugging that bag on a train.” He said. He imagined he would wonder all the rest of the day if you made it back. This was his way of fending that worry off and keeping his mind on things that were important.   
“Just wait for me to get my car from the buildings valet.” He said. He waited for you to agree.   
“No.” You said quietly, “just point me in the right direction. I don’t need you to go out of your way.” You pushed. He was momentarily stuck without much to say. He buttoned his jacket and nodded, “ok,” he pointed up the street in the opposite way you were headed, “the station is that way.”   
Off you went without another word. He watched you eventually putting his hand to his bag and rolling it away.   
Despite his best efforts he did think of you on his way home. He thought of you as he rode the elevator up to his apartment. When he walked in he had built himself up to a good silent pout. He pulled his bag to one of his couches and opened it. Everything was just as he had packed it. If only Mino had left your things alone. You had managed to leave all of his clothes untouched. He frowned as he began taking out things that needed dry cleaning and things that he could wash at home. After a while of brooding his phone rang, “hello?” He put the phone on speaker as he balled up a pair of socks.   
“Hey, let’s get dinner?” Mino’s voice called. Hoon rolled his eyes, “I don’t feel like it.” He stated.   
“You never feel like it...come on we should celebrate a good meeting!” He pushed.   
“We don’t know if it’s good or not.” He countered. He could almost feel his friend’s frustration through the phone. But he wasn’t wrong. Seungyoon had seemed interested in becoming their client but no paperwork had been signed. He rightfully wanted to think about it. He heard a hard sigh from his phone, “well I’ll come over then.” He concluded.   
“No,” Hoon said firmly, “I’ve got stuff to do.”   
“Stuff?” Mino echoed.   
“Yeah, laundry.” He explained. Another pause this one long enough to think maybe the phone had cut off. But Mino was still there, “ahhhhh you got your bag back right?”   
“Yeah.” He said.   
“Was she pretty? Did you guys hit it off?” He asked. He thought of you. You were pretty of course. He thought of how tall you were, how you glowed from (he guessed) rushing from the train. Even though you had refused his offer, there was something to be said about a strong personality. He liked that you had stood your ground.   
“We literally just switched bags, and she went back to her airbnb. Nothing special.” He stood up juggling socks and underwear.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, we have a lot to work on.” He said seriously.   
“Fine, fine. See you tomorrow.” The line cut and he started towards the washer in the back of his apartment. He dropped a pair of socks that bounced under his love seat. He couldn’t reason while the laundry was annoying him so much. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was a little worried about whether you had made it back or not. Your bag had been much heavier than his. He hoped that your destination was close. He didn’t want to imagine that you had a long way to go or that you could possibly get lost again. You weren’t his problem anymore. He had his things back. Why worry? He went back and forth with himself as he loaded his washer, then went back for the lone pair of socks that had tried to escape him. He was on his hands and knees slapping his hand underneath his couch. He felt something that wasn’t the fabric of socks. He pulled it out and stared down at the card with the wild flowers on the front, he opened it. A picture fell out face down on the carpet, he read the writing on the back outloud.   
“Here’s hoping you find this smile again. I miss it.” It was signed ‘mom’ and he wondered who’s mom wrote it.   
He flipped the picture over and there you were. The camera was centered on you, wearing a green dress at what looked like a beach. You were beaming. Smiling so brightly your eyes were nearly closed. He felt that smile in his chest. It was so strong it caused him to grin as he looked down at it. It took a moment for him to realize that he was smiling like an idiot at his floor. What the hell was he supposed to do with it? The socks were forgotten. He stood up your picture in hand, he could call you but then he would have to explain that he opened your bag. That was something that he didn’t have the energy for at the moment. Instead of calling he walked to his fridge and hung the picture there with a magnet. He could worry about it later.

 

The train ride back was much easier. You looked out the window and thought about your encounter with Seunghoon. He was a man who was use to people obeying. You could tell that right off the bat. It wasn’t a bad thing and it made sense to you since he ran his own business but it wasn’t something you were going to feed. You had just escaped an office of that. You didn’t want to go back.   
Once you had your things in your Airbnb you went about the task of putting everything away. Cherry was still at work so you had the whole space to yourself. It was quiet and peaceful. The window in your room letting in tons of calming light. This was what you wanted to get out of leaving. Peace. Maybe you thought a little about Seunghoon’s serious face but only to consider what he would look like if he smiled. Wouldn’t that be something to see? The serious plans of his face shifting into something soft. You considered it more and more. Until you realized you were lost in a daydream and snapped out of it.   
Before you had set off on your trip you had time to list places that you wanted to go. It was long and diverse, filled with things that interested you. When Cherry got home you were looking through it at the kitchen table.   
“Hey!” She called. Her voice filling up the space. You smiled at her as she shrugged her jacket off and came to sit with you, “did you get your stuff? You never texted me...I was a little worried.” She confessed.   
“Sorry, yeah I got it.” You said.   
“What was he like?” She asked quietly, “from the voicemail he sounded really....businessy.” She said with a laugh. She was right about that. He was very professional very to the point. But he hadn’t been rude.   
“He was nice. He tried to give me a ride home...but I figured that wasn’t smart.” You explained. Her face formed a thoughtful frown. You wished you looked pretty when you frowned.   
“Well I’m glad you got it back.” She said. Then she was standing up and walking to the fridge, “did you eat? I’m starving.” She stated. You volunteered to cook for her since she had made you breakfast. You were never a champion cook but you knew how to feed yourself. She didn’t complain, in fact she complimented your hamburgers as you sat back at the table.   
“Wouldn’t it be funny,” she spoke between bites, “if you and that guy were like meant to meet?” She finished. You shrugged, “I don’t think things like that happen in real life.” You confessed. She pouted again.   
“It happens.” She asserted. “I bet you that fate will just keep pushing you two together...mark my words.”   
You didn’t want to argue. There was no point to it. Even if she was right nothing would come of you two meeting. Even though this trip was long it still had an end date. A time when you had decide what you were going to do with yourself. You didn’t need some guy complicating something that was already pretty complicated.


	3. 3

He ate his cold cereal and looked at his refrigerator like he had for the last two weeks. He had grown use to your picture hanging there. Bright smile greeting him every morning before he went off to his office. He was sure it wasn't a good idea. He was sure he should take it down and either throw it away or some how get it back to you. But how could he do either? He had gone back and forth in his mind about calling you. You would find him creepy...he was sure you would want nothing to do with him. Because what would he say?  
"Hey, sorry but my idiot friend opened your bag and your card fell out. I have this picture of you..." He couldn't think of a way to phrase it. He supposed he could call and be blunt. He crunched away wishing he had never found the picture in the first place. Wishing that Mino had never touched the zipper.  
Every morning he had the same mental battle but he had yet to take it down. He walked by it as he left his apartment. There was always work to keep you off his mind. His firm was doing good. He only needed Seungyoon to sign everything so he could get started on his campaign. He already had ideas for it. Something nostalgic, something that would make the niche company big.   
At the office he went straight to his door. Everything was as he left it, clean and organized. He sat down, ready to work when Mino casually strolled in.   
“Morning busy bee.” He said as a greeting. Seunghoon barely acknowledged him with a nod.   
“Sit down,” Hoon instructed as he got his computer started, “did you hear anything from Seungyoon?” He asked. Mino sighed, “I heard he went to another agency for a meeting.”  
Hoon stopped moving. He looked up, “which one?” He asked.   
“Yg.” Mino stated. They shared a look and Mino couldn’t fight his smile, “I’m sure they’ll make us look better.” He reasoned. Yg was a big company. But lately they were woefully unorganized, clients had been leaving the company left and right. Complaining about a lack of creativity and missed deadlines. It was going down but still posed a threat to them if only because of its size.   
“The only thing they can promise him is connection. They do have a lot of those.” Hoon said.   
“True.” Mino granted. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling, “There’s a sort of industry get together tonight.” He started. Hoon turned back to his computer. A get together meant a party. Mino always tried to frame it as a business opportunity. ‘Networking’ was his favorite word.   
“We should go.” He said.   
“Why?” Hoon asked, “You just want an excuse to drink.” He said.   
“Don’t make me sound like an alcoholic...this is a legitimate networking opportunity. It’s being hosted by a big media firm.” He said, “it would make sense for us to go. Schmooze a little see what other potential clients we can meet.”   
It wasn’t a bad idea. He just didn’t like parties. It was tiring to have to make conversation, to act interested in things that he wasn’t usually interested in. Mino was much better at them. His personality was fluid. He could adapt himself to people in a way that Hoon envied. Mino made it seem genuine, he imagined that if he tried to act like him it would come off as fake. He wished the idea of an industry party wasn’t so annoying to him.   
“Think about it.” Mino said as he stood, “also I emailed you some art for Seungyoon. I had an idea last night after I talked to you.” He shared. This made Hoon feel better to a certain extent. He leaned back in his office chair and stared at the ceiling.   
“What time is the…get together?” He asked.   
“7 I think, it’s two blocks over, on a rooftop.” Mino said.   
“Fine I’ll go, but I don’t want to spend all night there.” He spoke while he spun lazily in his chair, “and please don’t leave me to make small talk.” He warned.   
“Ok, ok. I promise.” Mino played annoyed but he was smiling, “I promise to do all the talking. You just be the face.” He urged. Hoon left it at that. If he didn’t give into his friend every once in a while Mino tended to get unbearable. He went back to his computer and started checking emails. 

The last two weeks had transformed you. Your mood was sky high, the crushing feeling had almost completely left your chest. You had been all around the city. Visited local parks, gone to a few museums. When Cherry didn’t have jobs to do she accompanied you. Playing photographer with no complaints. Your phone was filled with shots of you and her exploring. She took you to her favorite places, and gushed about her family. She never mentioned much about friends but it didn’t much matter to you. You learned her father owned the building she lived in and that he had put her in charge of running the Airbnb. The garage doors below you two were actually two whole other apartments that were usually rented for the summer. She promised that once summer rolled around that you two would take a trip to a beach town.   
It was everything you wanted it to be. Except today your new friend was sick. You sat on the edge of her bed as she sniffled and coughed.   
“I hate so much to ask you,” she paused to sneeze. You waited as she dabbed at her nose.  
“This staffing place makes us find our own replacements. And ordinarily it wouldn’t matter to me I always get called for jobs...but I’ve been dying for a call back from this company cause they pay so well and you get to keep all your tips.” She explained.   
“Tips?” You echoed. “What exactly do you do?” You had never asked her before. She always left the apartment in regular clothes. But your mind was running wild, a stripper?   
“Oh, I never told you?” She asked between coughs. You shook your head.   
“I get called to staff events. I’ll serve drinks or bartend at private parties, or networking events. It’s fun.” She sniffed, “I get to meet a lot of people, and the pay is pretty good.”   
You let out a sigh of relief. Serving drinks at private parties for good pay didn’t sound like a bad deal mainly because it seemed like something you could do. But you still hesitated.  
“I don’t have a work visa though.” You pointed out. She waved that worry away, “these companies never check stuff like that. They just call a name and look for a body to say ‘here’ then they cut the check and mail it the next day.”   
“Don’t you have...friends you could call?” You asked quietly. She closed her eyes as a particularly hard set of coughs racked her body. She shook her head.   
“I decided on a new start for myself too…” She finally got out. “I’m not the same person I use to be.” The last sentence seemed to be the end of that topic. You swallowed and nodded.   
“I’ll go for you.”   
“Oh my god! Thank you so much!” She erupted. She was so loud a whole new set of coughs and sneezes stopped her celebrating. You patted her back until it passed and then she was hugging you. Germs be damned you thought darkly.   
“I really really appreciate this so much.” She said.   
“It’s not a problem...it’ll be fun.” You said.   
“Exactly!” She agreed, “you’ll meet cool people and get good tips.” She pointed out. It took a slight effort to pry her off. But once you were clear you got up to make her tea. She needed to rest and you needed to make sure that you wrapped your mind around what you had just agreed to. 

“So when you pour the beer, make sure you say the tagline, ‘magic in every bottle!’”  
The man speaking seemed to want to be anywhere but standing in front of you and two others. A tall girl who you were certain was going to get all the tips. She was model gorgeous and paid very close attention to everything the man was saying. The other person joining you at the booth was a man who you were sure was sailing by on looks alone. He would suck up the tips that the girl standing next you didn’t get. Leaving you with...at least an opportunity for people watching.   
“Stand behind the booth. You don’t have to walk around. It’s free booze they’ll be flocking to you guys...you each get a tip jar, and you each get to keep any tips in your jar.” He looked down at his clipboard and cleared his throat.   
“Any questions?” He asked, glancing up quickly. You all three shook you heads. He smiled for the first time and sighed.   
“Alrighty then, see you again at 9:30pm.” He said. He turned on his heel and walked away with incredible speed. You looked at the booth you were suppose to be manning. The backdrop of the it was mostly blue, with a smiling blue genie coming out of a larger than life beer bottle. You sighed to yourself, “well I don’t mind being off to the side.” You said pointing to the left jar that had ‘tips’ written across the front. There were three jars and the model pranced her way to the middle.   
“I’ll take center stage.” She said with a little laugh. You squinted at her name tag, Rita. The man rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. He ran his hand through his perfect hair and strolled to stand behind the jar on the right. You went to your place figuring time would pass soon enough and you would be back with Cherry. 

He truthfully had forgotten about the ‘networking gathering’. His mind was wrapped up in a project. He wrote and rewrote copy, then sat with Mino and discussed the best places to put the adds. It was for a smaller account, a company coming out with fresh organic juices. He had originally marked the deadline much later but there was an organic food festival coming up and he wanted to get ads out beforehand. Mino drew up art, that they scanned and emailed to the company for approval. The copy went next, then emails back and forth about placement. Before he had known it the sun had set and his eyes were burning from looking at his computer screen. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes while he sighed.   
“So you ready to go?”   
When he opened his eyes Mino was standing in his doorway, a mischievous smile on his face.   
“Did you get an email back from the juice place?” He asked in response.   
“No,” Mino waved his hand back and forth in the air dismissively, “we’ve done all we can for them today...clear that from your mind.” He pushed. Hoon shook his head, “Mino.”   
“I’m talking about the rooftop thing...you ready to leave for that?” He asked more forcefully.   
“Let’s wait just a bit, I don’t want to miss their response.” Hoon said. He also didn’t have the mental energy to make any sort of small talk. He didn’t want to go at all.   
“You get the emails on your phone.” He whined. “Listen, I hate to say this but I can’t sit in this office any more today. We’ve been trapped all day. Let’s please go out.” Mino looked like he was ready to dig in for a fight. Every so often he got like this, demanding that they did something other than work. Hoon rubbed at his face.   
“Stop stalling, let’s go.” He demanded. Hoon dragged himself up with a groan.   
“You are the only person I know, who needs to be forced to have fun.” He added as Hoon walked passed him. He followed nagging all the way, “you would be blind if it wasn’t for me dragging you away from that computer screen.”   
“Ok, ok,” Hoon acknowledged him with a pained face. “I’m up, we’re going...stop nagging.” 

They walked to the building with the rooftop terrace in relative silence. He had his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. His phone hadn’t buzzed and he was beginning to worry. They needed an approval so they could start buying ad space…  
“Fix your face.” Mino warned in the elevator. He glared at him then stuck out his tongue. Mino rolled his eyes, “listen, no one, is gonna wanna do business with a sour pus. Fix your face.” He said. Hoon rolled his shoulders then his neck. By the time the doors dinged, he had fixed a mostly pleasant look on his face.   
The deck made use of the small palm trees planted around the edge by hanging white twinkling lights. There was a fountain in the center white and invoking luxury. All around were different booths manned by bright smiling people. All trying their best to bring attention to their products. Besides them small groups of people formed little circles talking amongst themselves. There were waiters milling around with trays of hor’ devours and the dj was playing atmospheric music. Nothing loud enough to drown out conversation. Mino rubbed his hands together as they walked out of the elevator.   
“Doesn’t this look nice?” He asked.   
“I guess I’m not staying all night..an hour tops.” Hoon said. Mino stopped walking, “two hours.” He bartered.   
“Fine.” Hoon grumbled. He followed behind his friend, dragging his feet as he went. Mino led them from group to group. Introducing them and making small talk. He wanted to be home. Instead he was trying to hand out business cards and not appear grumpy. He saw his opportunity for a break when Mino mentioned getting a beer.   
“I’ll grab it!” He said quickly. His friend eyed him but didn’t argue. He strolled off, avoiding waiters and waitresses. Trying his best not to catch anyone’s eye. His long legs carried him to the blue booth with the smiling Genie coming out of a beer bottle. There was a small line of people in front of it. This would take up plenty of time. He smiled to himself, weirdly thankful for the gimmicky genie. He took step after step forward his mind naturally thinking of better taglines then, “taste the magic in every bottle.” He wasn’t paying as much attention as he should have been. He stepped to the front of the line and looked up.   
“Good evening, can I see your ID please?”   
He gazed at you, his mouth stuck open in shock. You on the other hand didn’t seem bothered. In fact you leaned forward a small smile on your face.   
“Well well well, if it isn’t the suitcase snatcher.” You said, then you laughed and held your hand out. It took him a moment to realize you were still waiting on his ID. He pulled out his wallet and then yanked it free, gaining some of his composure back.   
“I didn’t snatch your suitcase...we switched.” He asserted. You nodded while you scanned the card for his birthday. Once that was done you gave it back. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. It was almost like you were glowing. Your smile was close to the one he had been looking at on his fridge, not quite as bright but still beautiful. He opened his mouth to mention the picture, then thought better of it. There wasn’t a way to bring it up without him sounding weird. Maybe later, he could always come back to the booth.  
“How many do you want?” You asked. He watched you push some of your hair off of your face, “one beer or?” You waited politely as he took a little bit too long to answer.  
“Two.” He finally said. He didn’t like beer, in fact he had an annoying allergy to most alcohol. But he asked for two anyway. You nodded and pulled the bottles from under the counter, “I’m guessing you’re here for business?” You asked. He nodded. You popped the tops with a bottle opener.   
“Two genie beers...I’m supposed to say ‘magic in every bottle’ but it’s a little lame.” You said with a laugh.   
“A little.” He agreed. He noticed the tip jar. There were two other people at the booth. Their jars looked healthy, nearly full. Yours could be better. He reached into his wallet again and dropped money into your jar.   
“You don’t have to,” you said with a slight frown, “it isn’t a big deal.”   
He reached forward and grabbed his beers, “fair is fair.” He said. He didn’t want to walk back to Mino. He wanted to talk to you at the genie booth.   
“Have fun networking.” You said.   
“I’ll try.” But he knew it would be a futile effort. 

He hovered near the booth. His eyes straying to you. When Mino was finished with his beer, Hoon was quick to suggest he go and get another one.   
“Go to the shortest line...and make sure you give her a good tip.” He added. Mino snorted, “a tip? For beer?”   
He rolled his eyes and pushed him gently towards the booth, “tip her for the smile then,” he added.   
“That other girl’s smile is more my type. It’s nicer.”   
“It is not!” Hoon snapped. He was insulted on your behalf. He pushed Mino harder, “go to the shorter line and tip that girl. The other girl has enough.” He pointed out.   
“What are you the tip police?” He asked in confusion. Hoon rolled his eyes, annoyed that Mino was giving him such push back.   
“Just do me this favor ok? Get a beer from her, and make sure you tip.” He said. Mino finally strolled off. He watched the whole time as Mino walked up to the booth and leaned forward to talk to you. You took his ID and made small talk. You nodded along to whatever Mino was chatting about while you pulled the beers from under the counter. He waited anxious until he pulled money from his wallet and put it in the tip jar. Mission accomplished. Now all he had to do was take his beer and walk back. But in true Mino fashion he lingered. You leaned on the counter talking to him and your smile was more subtle. Mino said something that had you looking up and finding Hoon in the crowd. Then just as quickly you were looking back down at his friend. He was suddenly envious, Mino was probably smooth talking you, something he could do extremely well. He tapped his foot, waiting for Mino to come back. The two of you chatted for a bit longer before he took his beers and made to leave. He strolled up a pleasant look on his face.   
“So that’s the girl who you switched suitcases with.” He stated. Hoon balked, he opened then closed his mouth. Mino looked incredibly satisfied. He sipped his beer and then cleared his throat.   
“She asked me how I knew you…” He said slowly. Hoon tapped his foot harder. His nervous energy was out of control. He had no comment. His mind couldn’t form one. He had come up to the party completely wrapped up in thoughts of work. Placing ads, worrying about email responses, all the things that were chiefly important had been mentally pushed aside.  
“I told her we were friends and business partners, wanna know what she said next?” Mino was very much enjoying himself. He sipped more beer and waited.   
“What did she say?” Hoon asked. He shoved his hands into his pocket and tried not to glance in your direction.   
“She said that you two switched bags, and she wondered if you were always that serious.” He said. He exhaled, serious wasn’t too bad. He expected you to say pushy or something along those lines. But serious wasn’t exactly negative. He rubbed his chin.   
“I think she likes you.” Mino said, “you should go over there and talk to her.”   
“She’s working,” he countered. He pulled his arm out of his pocket and looked at the time, “it’s been two hours,” he stated. Mino rolled his eyes.   
“Are you serious?” He asked. He knew the answer. Hoon was completely serious.   
“You stay here and mingle, but I’m going back to the office for a bit.” He said. For once Mino didn’t argue. He looked at the blue booth and caught your eye again. You smiled, there was no one in your line. No one to distract you from him. He swallowed but fought the urge to walk over to you. He had work to do. 

When the party finally ended you were tired. Your tips were nowhere near Rita’s or Samuel’s but you had much more than you thought you would. Now all you had to do was take the bus back. Cherry had warned you away from the train.   
“At least the bus stops are on streets with moving traffic, not underground or elevated. It’ll be safer.” She said. So you walked to the stop that your phone indicated. You had your earbuds in and hummed along to the song playing. The stop was empty but well lit. You sat on the bench and sighed. You didn’t want to think about him but Seunghoon popped back into your mind. You had watched him after he left your booth with the beers. He seemed almost a little nervous. He fidgeted and immediately gave his bottle away. Instead of disappearing into the little crowds of people trying their best to sell themselves he stayed in eyeshot. He glanced your way every now and again. Then his friend had come over. His tall friend with the rich golden tan skin and a perfect smile. You could tell he was more relaxed.   
“My friend tells me I have to tip you well…” He had said. You couldn’t resist asking how the two of you knew each other. Business partners, and friends. You leaned forward on the counter, eyes flicking to Seunghoon while you spoke, “you know he and I accidentally switched suitcases not too long ago.” You had shared. Mino’s eyes widened and then his face had turned knowing.   
“I see.” was all he said slowly.   
“Can I ask you something?” You began, finally handing him the beer.   
“Go for it.”  
“Is he always that serious?”   
Because you were genuinely curious. He was serious at the coffee shop, and even though he had been a bit surprised to see you at the party. He had kept the mostly serious feel to his eyes. Maybe it was the party in general and not you? You bit your bottom lip and continued to wait. The bus felt like it was never coming. The longer you waited, the colder it got until you were holding your arms against your body. You looked down the street and didn’t see any signs of it. There were cars on the street, but not many. You shivered and seriously considered the taxis that passed every so often. You decided to give the bus just a bit longer, then you would get up and wave one down. You leaned forward studying the oncoming traffic that was slowing at the light. No bus again. You leaned back and sighed.   
“Hey!”   
The voice had you ripping your earbud out. The car stopped in front of the light had it’s window rolled down. Seunghoon was staring out at you.   
“Do you need a ride?” He asked. You had all of moment to decide what to do. The light was going to change. A smart woman would shake her head and wave him on. But there was something that was making you defy that smart side. Something that had you power walking to the car and setting your hand on the handle.   
“Yeah, I do.” You said. He popped the locks and you plopped in moving a little to fast to be graceful. Once you were all settled in with your belt buckled you sighed, “it was starting to get so cold.”   
“I could stop if you want?” He began. You looked at him and he was smiling to himself, “I could get you some hot coco?”


	4. 4

It felt like you were doing something really outside of the norm. Riding in a car with a man you barely knew. He turned on the heat for you and turned the radio down.   
“So where am I taking you?” He asked. You were stuck for a bit staring at his profile as the streetlights flickered by outside of the window. The silence stretched until he took a second to glance at you, “do you feel comfortable with me taking you all the way?” He asked. You looked away suddenly finding the street outside very interesting.   
“Or do you just want me to drop you in the neighborhood you’re staying in?” He continued. “Cause either way is fine with me.”   
“You can drop me there. I guess you would have killed me by now if that’s what you wanted to do.” You said. He didn’t answer right away. When you came to a stop he tapped on the touchscreen on the radio until a map came up, “put the address in here.” He said. You did as you were told while the red light dragged on. He rapped his fingers on the steering wheel. You could feel him watching you but it wasn’t a creepy feeling. More like you felt he had something he wanted to say.   
“So, how’s your vacation going so far?” He asked.   
“Really good.” You answered quickly. The navigation started speaking softly. He turned right, “how long are you in town for?” He spoke while he glanced from the screen to the street. He was being very careful. You appreciated that. It relaxed you and you didn’t mind sharing with him, “I’m here for a while, just short of 6 months.” He didn’t react to the length of time. You expected him to look at you sharply or ask why so long but he didn’t. The quiet in the car was only broken by the navigation voice. He guided his car along the freeway, the speed was lulling you to sleep. He didn’t stop you from drifting off. So you did. 

He pulled up to a light blue tall building and turned his car off. You had dozed off and it gave him a little time to look at you. Your brows furrowed in your sleep, he was tempted to smooth them out. You sniffed, scrunching your nose before settling further into your seat.   
“Hey,” he said softly, “wake up, we’re here.” He added. Your face scrunched more. He watched you stretch your arms over your body with a deep groan. When you peeled your eyes open and gave him a lazy smile. He felt his heart pick up speed and looked away to the windshield.   
“Thanks for the ride.” You mumbled. Your voice held a sleepy quality that made him think of naps and warm covers.   
“Not a problem.” He answered. He waited but he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening. He fought the urge to look. He kept his eyes on the streetlights and considered what Mino had said at the party.   
“I think she likes you.”   
He rubbed his forehead and banished the sentence. He tried to think about work instead, that was a no go.All he could consider was the way you laughed with him at the booth. How that moment made him want to linger near you. He gave in and turned to you. He opened his mouth. A date. He could ask you to coffee or to lunch or dinner, something. When you glanced his way pleasantly waiting for him to speak.   
“Can I ask you something before you go?”   
You blinked at him and nodded. He started to list the places he could take you in his mind. They all sounded reasonable.   
“What’s up?” You asked. He took a big breath.  
“Is being serious a bad thing?” He asked. How awkward would it be for you if he asked you out in his car late at night? That thought had steered his original question away. He didn’t want you to think of him as a creep. This wasn’t the question you were expecting. He didn’t know what words you had braced yourself for but those weren’t them. Once again your whole face gave it away as you processed. He liked that he could watch you think his question through. You made no effort to hide your emotions and it was refreshing.   
“No,” you finally said.   
He looked back out of the window...encouraged. It was nice to know that you didn’t consider one of his dominate qualities a bad one.   
“Why do you ask?” You whispered.   
“My friend that you met at the party...he says I’m too serious.” He explained. “He’s always nagging.”   
“Does your job require you to be serious?” You asked. Did it? He didn’t have an answer for you. All jobs required seriousness right? He frowned, “Don’t all jobs require seriousness?”   
“Maybe, but you don’t have to carry that seriousness into your personal life.” You mused, “work bleeding out into literally everything you do is a nightmare.”   
You sounded like you were speaking from experience. You looked down at your hands and played with your fingers, “it can be crushing.” You whispered.  
He couldn’t decide if he was guilty of letting his business control his life.   
“I’m sure he’s just worried about your health. He’s just trying to be a good friend.” You spoke with so much positivity. He was comforted.   
“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” He said. He could lighten up a bit. Smile more, make a few more jokes. Maybe actually go out when Mino asked him. Maybe...after the Seungyoon account was secured.  
“Well how about this…” you began, “if you get a free day and you want to prove to him that you can relax, text me. We’ll go someplace dumb and touristy.” You laughed as you said it but he was instantly consumed by the thought of it. Someplace dumb and touristy. Maybe a theme park? Or one of those pop-up photo instillations with the fun backgrounds. He could picture the two of you clearly.   
“Ok.” He said. “Dumb and Touristy?” He echoed. You nodded and your face turned serious for a moment, “yeah that’s my one stipulation...don’t forget it.” You added. He absorbed your words carefully.   
“Thanks for the ride.” You said as you pulled the handle, “I really appreciate it.”   
“No problem.” He answered. He watched you climb out and walk to the building. You climbed the stairs on the side of the building and walked in out of his sight. He sat for a moment and tried to think of your invitation as nonchalantly as you said it. It wouldn’t hurt to look up something touristy and dumb. Just in case. 

The next day you woke up late. You couldn’t help but replay what you two had talked about in the car. What he said rang in your head but you also thought about the way he looked. Seunghoon’s face was distracting. You wanted to lean in. To see if he would really mind you invading his personal space. The more you thought about it the faster your heart went. It was easy to bluff confidence at the booth because there were other people around. But all alone in a car? That was much different.   
His worry about being too serious, it felt sort of familiar. Familiar enough that all your lusting thoughts had been pushed to the back of your mind. His was worried, his brows scrunched together as he thought about your answer. He reminded you just a bit of yourself. Maybe he was in the beginning stages of what had driven you away from your life? You put your hand over your face and sighed. That crushing feeling. All that seemed so far behind you. But was it behind you and waiting or was it behind you and you were finished with it? Here you were giving advice when all you had done was run.   
“If you get a free day and you want to prove to him that you can relax, text me....”   
What was the harm in suggesting it? He probably wouldn’t text you so there wasn’t much to worry about right? You couldn’t help but groan, he probably drove home and laughed at you. Probably was too polite to tell you straight out that he wasn’t interested. You had thought he was going to ask you out when he said he wanted to ask you something. In truth you wouldn’t have disliked the idea of him asking you at. Besides being incredibly handsome, you knew the serious side of him was only one aspect. There was more, and you were so curious. You bet he was a different person once he loosened up. There was no point to doing too much imagining. You couldn’t waste the whole day. The danger was you staying in bed all day and daydreaming about him. You didn’t give in. You hauled yourself up and decided to check on Cherry. You cracked her door and found her cocooned in her blankets.   
“Cherry…” you called softly. The blankets shifted but she didn’t answer. You decided it was better to leave her be. You sat at the table and did something you hadn’t done since leaving. You opened your Facebook. You bit your lip and rocked back and forth while you waited for it to load. You hadn’t been without friends back home. On the contrary you had a wide circle. A wide circle but you still felt like you were drowning. The screen came up. Not a single message. You scrolled through your feed and found that life was proceeding normally for everyone. Your best friend had posted the same pictures she always did at your favorite bar, just without you. Another girl hung on her arm making funny faces. Of course the world would go on without you. But the pictures still made you sad. You frowned wrinkling your nose but you didn’t put your phone down. Instead of making yourself breakfast or starting to get dressed you looked up Seunghoon. His name wasn’t far down the list. You clicked on past articles incredibly curious.   
“Start-up Advertising Firm turning industry on its head.”   
The headline was complete with a sharp picture of Seunghoon and Mino. It was only a few months old. He was wearing his usual suit, hand loosening his tie as he smirked at the camera. Mino was much looser. He smiled brightly hands shoved in the pockets, shirt untucked, and looking just the right amount of messy. You skimmed the article and went on to the next one. The thing you were searching for didn’t seem to be in any of the profiles. None of the articles mentioned if he was single or not. The sound of Cherry’s door opening made you slam your phone down face first.   
“How are you feeling?” You asked. She made a sound close to frustration before she sneezed.   
“Still feel like complete shit.” She groaned.   
“You want me to make you anything?” You asked sweetly. She rubbed at her nose and shook her head, “I’m gonna make myself some tea...I just wanted to ask you how last night went.”   
“Pretty well.” You granted. She sniffled, “how were the people? Pretty nice?” She went on. She talked as she shuffled to the kitchen, closer to you.   
“Yeah I got good tips.” you said, “the guy who I switched bags with happened to be there.” You confessed. She stopped walking. The was slowing her ability to process so you got a chance to brace yourself. Once her mind had sorted what you said out she shouted, voice horse from her coughing, “WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FATE?!”   
“Calm down, you’re gonna start a coughing fit.” You warned. She shook her head, “did you guys talk?” She asked. You made a very put upon face and nodded.   
“What about?” She pushed.   
“His company and such...he’s nervous about being too serious.” You explained. Cherry can’t seem to control herself. You watch her fidget with her blanket. Her eyes widen, and she fights down the coughs that threaten to distract her.   
“You have his number right?” She asked.   
“Yeah but,” You pulled your hand through your hair, “I can’t just call him out of the blue...that’s weird right?” You weren’t sure. It had been a long time since you were actually interested in a guy. Back home you had no time and when you did decide to flirt it was just to distract yourself.   
“I don’t think it’s weird.” She said, “people call me right away.” She pointed out.   
“Yeah,” you agreed, “because you’re pretty.” It was meant to be something to laugh over. Of course Cherry got called back instantly, she was gorgeous. But instead of smiling or giggling her face froze over. You felt yourself instantly stiffen.   
“I’m sorry.” You blurted before you really knew what you were apologizing for. “I didn’t mean…” It took a moment for her to come back from where ever she had gone in her mind. But when she did it was with a body shaking sneeze. When she straightened her face was soft again, “it’s not a big deal...maybe I’ll tell you about it later.” She finally said. You opened your mouth to respond but your phone buzzed across the table. You both stared at the black device silently. It buzzed until you picked it up and looked at the screen.   
“Oh.” You got out.   
“Is it him!?” She asked. Your grip on the phone tightened as you nodded, “answer it.” She said. For a moment you wondered what the point would even be? You were leaving eventually, wouldn’t it be a huge error on your part to encourage him? But then again, a little fling…  
“Hello?” You said into it. There was a pause and you could sense Hoon was gathering his thoughts.   
“Hi.” The pause stretched. There were some paper’s shuffling in the background.   
“How are you?” Conversation with him last night hadn’t been so drawn out. You waited. He sighed, “not good.”   
“Oh..well, is there something I can help you with then?” You asked dumbly. More papers shuffling, more sighing on the other end. Cherry crept closer to you while you waited for him to speak.   
“I just, I’m leaving work early, and I don’t want to think about it for a while.” He said this in a rush, “I wanna think about something fun...and would it be weird if I asked you to come with me?” He asked. You shook your head forgetting that he couldn’t see you. Cherry tapped your arm. You jolted and realized you hadn’t answered.   
“Well-”  
“Listen, please tell me if this is weird, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable...shit, be truthful with me...I know we don’t know each other,” his voice was getting farther away. He was talking himself into a frenzy. All his worries tumbling at of his mouth at once.   
“Wait slow down,” You begged. He did, instantly going silent. “I don’t mind going out...come get me, I’m gonna get dressed.” You said to him. You hung up.   
“So,” Cherry began.   
“I guess something went wrong at his job and he’s ditching the rest of his day.”   
You got up from the table and sighed.   
“I agreed to hang out with him.” You explained, “he was freaking out about whether it was strange or not.”   
Cherry shrugged, “everything to do with fate is strange.” She said. You shook your head as you walked passed her. She sounded like a greeting card.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date!!!! Hurray!!!!!!

He had woken up early. He always woke up early and even despite being out late he still felt mostly rested. He replayed your quick conversation as he got dressed, brushing his teeth and going through the words over and over again.  
He stared at the picture on his fridge. While he ate his cereal. Bright smile. Somehow he seemed closer to seeing that expression, something that he thought wouldn’t happen. He had assumed that after switching bags he would never see you again. The city was vast and he didn’t have any idea how long you were staying. The party and what you had said made your smile seem more in reach. Now all he needed was a place to take you. He dropped his bowl in the sink and headed out. 

“Squeeze wants out.”   
The sentence was destroying his good mood. Mino looked very serious. Hoon’s friend and the agency’s lawyer Jinwoo was perched on the edge of his desk shaking his head.   
“Such a shame.” He said without much feeling. He had no idea. Hoon had spent untold amounts of time going back and forth with them on their campaign.   
“Did they say why?” Hoon asked. He was trying to keep his anger in check. He hated wasted time.   
“They got bought.” Mino began.   
“By a very big beverage company that has its own internal marketing department.” Jinwoo explained, “they’re cancelling our contract.”   
“But our fee?” Hoon questioned.   
“They’re willing to pay 30%.” Mino offered. Hoon nearly knocked the small light from his desk.   
“30%?” He echoed. Jinwoo stood up straight and pulled his cellphone out, “don’t sweat it too much, I’ve already got a meeting set up with their CEO and lawyers.” He tapped away at his phone screen, “I’m gonna try for at least 70%.”   
“You’re going by yourself?” Hoon questioned. “Shouldn’t we go with you? I don’t want you to be...bullied or-”   
Jinwoo looked up at him from his phone. The atmosphere in the room changed. His wide doe eyes visibly sharpened, “you really think they can bully me?” He asked pleasantly.   
“It just doesn’t seem like a fair fight.” Mino said.   
“Nothing in life is fair. All you guys have to do is send me good vibes...I’ll work it out and then give a call of course.” He said.   
“I appreciate it...we appreciate it.” Hoon said. It wasn’t often that Jinwoo came in on jobs for them. He was one of their best friends but he was heading up a budding firm. He had his own problems to handle not to mention that he usually wouldn’t take his full payment for any of his work. It drove Mino and Hoon crazy. They solved that problem though. Now they direct deposited his fees instead of giving him checks that he never cashed.   
“Is the meeting today?” Mino asked. Jinwoo nodded, “yep. I’m gonna get some coffee downstairs and then go. Leave it to me.” His nonchalance was typical but also terrifying. He was going to bring all his persuasive powers against these men. He wondered if he would stop at 70%. He just might push for the whole fee. Seunghoon rubbed his face in annoyance.   
“What about Seungyoon?” He asked. Though he was afraid to hear the answer.   
“Haven’t heard anything from him yet.” Mino whispered. He slammed his fist on the desk before leaning back in his chair, eyes closed.   
“It isn’t the end of the world.” Jinwoo said lightly. “He’s just considering all his options...don’t worry so much.”   
Hoon heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor. Mino must be standing, “you know how he is.” He said softly. When he opened his eyes they were getting ready to leave.   
“Good luck.” He said to Jinwoo. The older man waved before walking out.   
“I’m gonna work on some stuff. Don’t sit here and fume all day.” Mino warned. Funny he should say that because that’s all Hoon could think to do. Mino closed his door as he left and he was alone. This was suppose to be a good day. Things felt like they were going his way. He closed his eyes again and tried to bring that feeling back. He began to envision your picture hanging on his fridge smiling brightly. He took a huge breath in then out. He thought of you laughing at the event. That was a good smile too. Before he could talk himself out of the phone call he found your number and hit the call button. His mind felt like it was rolling. Everything was so mixed up. But the sound of your voice stopped it.   
“Hi?” He soaked up the single syllable and smiled when he responded. The conversation had gone by in a blaze. When he hung out one thing was concrete. He was going to pick you up. He looked down at his desk and then at his computer screen. Where was he going to take you? 

Cherry made you try on combination after combination. It felt like you had put on every single piece of clothing you had brought with you.   
“I think that sort of flouncy shirt is nice, with the shorts.” Cherry sniffed as she talked. You picked up the shirt in question and put it back on. It was off the shoulder with flouncy sleeves that hid a bit of your arm jiggle. Not that you minded it but you only wanted to have one area to be concerned over. The shorts weren’t overly short but it was more thigh then you were planning on.   
“You don’t think this is too much skin?” You asked slowly. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Cherry sneezed then shook her head.   
“I think you look perfect, wear your white converse, take that jean jacket and we have an outfit!” She declared. She sneezed again and you made a note in your mind to carefully, quietly, spray the room down with Lyesol.   
You coaxed all of your hair into a high ponytail before you figured you were done. It felt like he took a long time. The waiting killed you. Cherry drank her tea and managed to make herself a little oatmeal. You watched her eat because there wasn’t much else to do. Maybe you were too excited? Watching Cherry felt more sane then watching your phone and hoping for the screen to light up.   
“Maybe he figured out what was wrong at his job?” You said softly to yourself.   
“It’s been barely 30 minutes...he’s probably leaving to come get you now…” She said as she swirled her spoon through her oatmeal. “Don’t think too hard about this.” She teased. It didn’t take too much longer before your phone lit up. It slid across the table before you picked it up.   
“Hello?” You listened to some shuffling and then his voice came over the line.   
“I’m downstairs.” He said quietly. You stood up gathering your bag. Cherry watched you her spoon in her mouth.   
“Have fun!” She called as you rushed to the door.   
Seunghoon had a tight look on his face. His features were pulled into worry and you figured whatever it was that happened at his job was pretty bad.   
“Where are we going?” You asked quietly. He turned to you his eyes lingering on your outfit before he cleared his throat.   
“You look really pretty.” He began.   
“Thanks.”   
“I’m gonna take you to the boardwalk amusement park. It’s real dumb and there are always a lot of tourist.” He sounded triumphant by the time he finished his sentence. His features eased a bit and the worry you had seen when you got in the car faded.   
“Perfect.” You said. 

The drive to the pier was a quiet one. You hummed along to whatever played on the radio. All the tension that he had left the office with melted as soon as you got into the car. He had been right to ditch work. To make an excuse and just disappear. Mino hadn’t been suspicious at all. He had looked up from his computer and waved.   
“Everything is going to work out. Don’t worry too much.” He had said. He had given Hoon a reassuring smile.   
He peeked at you. The window was open and the wind was blowing your hair around. You didn’t seem to mind, you kept your eyes watching the scenary. It wasn’t far to the boardwalk and he enjoyed watching your hair and your smile out of the corner of his eye. He pulled into the parking lot which was fuller then he thought it would be. You didn’t give him a chance to open your door. You were pulling on the handle, bouncing out with a huge smile on your face. He got out and walked to your side. You had your phone out to snap a picture of the rides.   
“You haven’t come here yet right?” He asked. You turned and shook your head. The park was picturesque. You could see the rollercoaster rising up from the boardwalk, the sky and ocean a backdrop of blue. There was a ferris wheel and one of those swinging dragon ship rides.   
“It’s on my list though.” You confessed. He watched as you took a moment to look him over. A confused look on your face.   
“What?” He asked. He looked down at his slacks to see if he had spilled something on himself. Satisfied, he then gave his arms a glance. His clothes were immaculate. The idea of changing hadn’t occurred to him. He figured he wouldn’t stand out too much especially since there wouldn’t be many people there on a weekday.   
“I’m guessing you came straight from your office?” You asked as you looked his outfit over more.   
“Yes.” He answered. You put your phone away in your pocket a determined look on your face. He liked it, your nose scrunched and he imagined if you had sleeves that could be pulled up, you would.   
“May I?” You asked quietly. He nodded and you stepped closer, “ok, lose the jacket.” You said. He pulled his jacket off immediately and held it awkwardly.   
“Your shirt, do you have an undershirt on?” You asked. He nodded again and you smiled, “good, take this fancy one off then.” He did. You were nice enough to hold his jacket while he fiddled through with the buttons. He could feel you watching him shrug it off but he decided not to think too hard about it. Once it was off, he put both the shirt and jacket into the trunk of his car. When he came back he made sure to stand the same distance away from you. You didn’t seem bothered by him being that close. In fact it helped because the finishing touch was you lifting your arms and ruffling his hair. You were so close. He could smell vanilla from your body wash, and felt your breath before you pulled away to look at him again. His heart was going a million miles an hour. All he could think about was leaning forward and kissing you. But you were gone too soon, a new big smile on your face.   
“Better.” You pronounced. Your hands wrapped around his arm and you began to pull, “now let’s get this forget about work day started!” 

You had to treat it as frivolous. If you let your mind dwell on things then you wouldn’t be able to led him happily. You would be too nervous. You pulled him to the swinging dragon ship first The line wasn’t too long and before you knew it the two of you were being directed by a very disinterested teenager.   
“No running.” He drawled. As he waved back and forth indicating the ramp. Hoon followed you to the back row. You shuffled in all the way to the end and plopped down next to you.   
“It feels like a million years since I’ve been on one of these.” He said as he fixed his belt. You watched his long fingers and lamented the fact that you hadn’t even thought about a manicure since you landed. For a moment you found yourself annoyed about how grubby you imagined your nails looked next to his perfect ones. You were so caught up in the sudden thought, that he fixed your seatbelt for you. His perfect hands snapping the safety belt at your waist and tightening it quickly. He sat up straight and sighed. He seemed the slightest bit excited. His tiny hint of a smile made you forget about everything. You wanted to see what that smile could grow into.   
“Don’t forget to hold your arms up.” You said. He nodded at you very seriously, as if you were giving him very intricate instructions.   
The swinging ship loosened him up. He laughed, he held his arms up and screamed with everyone else. At the highest point he grabbed your arm as the ship swung forward. You closed your eyes and leaned into him screaming as your stomach dropped. You could hear his shouting throw his chest as you hung on.   
You couldn’t stop giggling as you got off and he reflected your energy. His hand was still in yours, he was leading you back down the ramp looking back every so often. It was almost as if he thought you wouldn’t be there from one step to the next. You gripped his hand with more strength laughing still. His hair was even more ruffled and he was projecting calm and contentment.   
“Where to next?” You asked. He surveyed the park and you got a chance to study his profile. His face was helped by the soft smile on his lips. You hoped he would keep it, you hoped that you would get to see it all day.   
“You wanna try the bumper cars?” He asked as he turned to you again. You nodded, you didn’t mind him leading you around after all it was his day to relax. Everything was a laugh, the bumper cars, the merry-go-round, the rollercoaster. He bought you both the typical boardwalk snacks. Hotdogs and french fries, cotton candy that he playfully broke off the stick to feed you. The act was just silly enough to not get your imagination going too hot.   
His frown was long gone. He followed behind you, snacking on popcorn when you spotted what you had been looking for all day. The photo booth. You stopped dead, “a photo booth.” You said excitedly. He stopped next you his chewing loud. He threw a piece into the air and managed to catch it in his mouth. He looked triumphant and his goofy face made you laugh even more.   
“You wanna take pictures?” He asked. The booth looked tiny but you could imagine the pictures looking so cute. You wanted something to remember today. Something to remind you of the time you got him to fully smile, just in case you didn’t happen to see him again. Of course you would want pictures. You could put the strip of photos up in your room and even take them with you when you had to go….  
The booth was a little indeed smaller on the inside then you had anticipated. He sat on the bench finishing off the last of his popcorn. When you hesitated he patted the spot next to him expectantly. You sat trying your best to not crowd him. Hoon didn’t seem to mind at all. He edged closer to you and set his paper popcorn bag under the bench. His arms were long enough that he didn’t have to stand back up to feed the machine money.   
“So silly faces first?” He asked. There was a beeping sound, you turned just in time to stick your tongue out at the camera. Then you gave him bunny ears, crossed your eyes, blew the camera a kiss, every time the camera snapped you giggled. The pictures printed on a photo strip that he swiped from the slot.   
“How do we look?” You asked as you tried to see them. He was studying them so intently you thought maybe they hadn’t developed well.   
“Cute.” He finally said. Then he leaned forward again, “but let’s do one more set…” He fed the machine more money then leaned back.   
“What should we do for this one?” You asked. He looked at you while the machine beeped away in warning.   
“Smile really big.” He directed. You had just a moment to do it. To pull your lips into a big smile and actually mean it. It had been such a long while since you had meant it. You felt for the first time in a long while like yourself. You hadn’t taken this trip to become a better version of you. What you wanted was to just feel normal. Happy. The camera snapped, then the warning beep sound started again. You felt his arm around your shoulders, he pulled you even closer laying a kiss on your cheek right at the second snap. The beep again and you looked up at him. He was leaning in.   
“Are you going to kiss me?” You whispered.   
“Can I?” He asked.   
The camera snapped. The beeping started again. You answered with an affirmative hum pushing your lips against his right as the camera snapped again. His hand cupped your cheek and you felt yourself melt into him. It was probably a bad idea for you to be kissing a man you barely knew. If you were home this wouldn’t be happening, if you were home you wouldn’t be out at all. But you liked him. You couldn’t deny the very obvious pull and what was the point of waiting? Didn’t everyone say time was fleeting? You wanted to kiss him, to keep kissing him. There was no harm in having things that you wanted. For a moment you forgot where you were. Your mind had begun to glaze over a bit. He pulled away, his thumb tracing back and forth on your cheek. You tried your best to not give away your disappointment.   
“Ummm excuse me?” A small voice drifted into the booth. For a moment neither of you moved until there was a knock. You pulled away from him, sticking your head through the dark curtain. There was a little girl standing outside expectantly. Her mother was holding her hand but it was very obvious that she was the spokesperson.   
“Are you done? Can me and my mommy use the booth now?” She asked loudly. You could hear Seunghoon chuckling.   
“We’re done.” You said to her. He was right behind you as you cleared the curtain.   
“Sorry we took so long.” He said down to her as you passed. 

All he wanted to do was relive the photo booth. He had the picture strips in his hands. He gazed down at them as he followed behind you oblivious to everything else. In his pocket his cellphone buzzed. He ignored it like he had been ignoring it all day. He didn’t want to know about anything involving his job. He wanted to keep thinking about your lips instead.   
“Are there any other rides you wanna get on?” You asked. He looked up stopping just in time to not run into you.   
“Pick something, we can do whatever you want.” He said.   
“Are you going to let me have one of those?” You asked abruptly. You were looking at the pictures a slow smile creeping across your face.   
“Which one do you want?” He asked.   
“The silly faces one.” You answered automatically. You held your hands out palms up expectantly. So cute. The way you smiled at him expectantly, what was he going to do? He handed over the strip you wanted and you looked your faces over. He stepped even closer his hand reaching for your hair, “thank you.” He said softly. He pushed some of it behind your ear. A gesture he had seen hundreds of times in the movies, it felt so different to do it in real life.   
“For what?” You asked innocently. For what? For making him feel like he could actually breath. For putting a smile on his face, for making the day about something other than his job. But he didn’t know exactly how to say all that.   
“This day was really relaxing, thanks for coming with me.” He finally said. You shrugged his thanks off, “it’s no big deal, I know how it is.” You replied.   
“Can we have more days?” He asked quickly before he lost his nerve, “if we both aren’t busy?” He added. For a second he could see your hesitation but then you nodded.   
“Sure, I don’t mind.” You said. “It can be sort of like a fling?” You suggested. His heart hammered. No. But he nodded his head because what else could he do? If a fling was all he could have then a fling would be what he took.


	6. Chapter 6

“You have to tell me everything.” Cherry sat on the living room couch with a hot cup of tea in her hands. It was dark out he had dropped you home before the evening traffic had set in. The whole ride he was animated, his face holding the pleasant expression that it had adopted on the dragon ship ride. He joked with you, laughed as you told him funny stories about your trip so far. It was easy, the conversation flowed because he was genuinely interested. The car ride went by so fast. Before you knew it he was leaning over to kiss you on the cheek.   
“I’ll see you.” He had said to you.   
“Yeah, definitely.” You had answered. You hopped out and felt his eyes on your back as you climbed the stairs. All you could think about was his face when he asked for more days.   
“Hello?!”   
You snapped too and focused back on Cherry.   
“Sorry,” you rubbed at your forehead, “I zoned out.” You tried to gather yourself, “everything?”  
“Everything.” She repeated.   
“It was just...a date at the boardwalk.” You finally said, “he loosened up, he laughed....it was better than I thought it would be.”   
“He was respectful? Like he wasn’t all clingy, or to touchy?” She pushed. You shook your head, “nothing out of the ordinary.”   
“Ordinary?”  
When you looked up her eyebrows were raised in suggestion, “what was in the ‘ordinary’?” She asked.   
“We kissed.” You twisted your fingers in your lap as you spoke.   
“Oh my god.”   
“In a photo booth.” You added.   
“That’s the cutest shit I’ve ever heard in my life!” She declared. You shrugged and felt yourself blushing. It was pretty cute.   
“So…” She began. “Are you guys dating or?”   
“It’s like a...sort of like we agreed on a fling.” You explained, “it can’t be anything serious, since I’m leaving…”  
“Makes sense.” She granted.   
“And he asked me if he could keep seeing me, and a sort of casual fling…” You could hear yourself floundering. The words just fumbled their way out while you tried to justify why you said “fling.” Part of you (the part that didn’t want to go back home) was all for the idea of a relationship, but practical you won. It wouldn’t be fair to him at the end of it all.   
“A casual fling is a good thing to label it.” She seconded. You could hear a sort of unconvinced tone in her voice. Her face was all innocence, “I mean if you both agreed to it...then it should be no big deal.”   
“Cherry?” You called her name suspiciously.   
“What?” She was really trying to sell the innocent act. She kept sipping her tea while you thought what she said over. It would work out, because it had to. You didn’t want to think too far ahead about it. A fling was suppose to be fun and stress free.   
“Did he have soft lips?” She asked. You touched your own lips and felt yourself blush, they were soft and inviting. Maybe you were a bit deprived but you were interested in more. He could have kissed down your neck, sunk his teeth teasingly into-  
“You’re zoning again.” Cherry advised, “and turning so red. Are you having naughty thoughts?” She asked.   
“No.” Your denial sounded childish to your own ears, “I was just...listen I’m an adult.” You asserted. “I can think about sex if I want to.”  
She squealed and nearly spilled her tea.   
“This is honestly the best talk I’ve had in awhile…” She couldn’t stop herself from laughing, “life has gotten a thousand times more exciting.”   
You smiled uncontrollably, it wasn’t often that you were the center of attention.It was so much easier to be overlooked most times. You covered your face and made a very put upon noise.   
“I was just suppose to come here to relax.” You whined.   
“Oh don’t worry...he’s gonna help you relax.” She joked, “get all the kinks and aches out.” 

He bit his lip, he was sitting perfectly still on Mino’s couch. Jinwoo sat casually on the loveseat, his eyes glued to his cell phone. Mino was in the kitchen, softly pleading with his coffee machine to work.   
“So do you guys wanna know the good news or should I it to myself?” Jinwoo began. Hoon snapped to, his mind wading through his memories of the boardwalk to more business thoughts.   
“What’s the verdict?” He asked. Jinwoo looked up from his phone and cleared his throat, “They’re going to pay 85% of your fee, and they’re even going to pay on top of that for the adds that you two sent them.” He shared.   
“Seriously!?” Mino called. Jinwoo nodded, “it really wasn’t a big deal. They weren’t very combative...I think they were actually pretty nice, all things considered.” He shared.   
“You threatened to sue didn’t you?” Hoon asked. Jinwoo smiled to himself and shrugged, “in all seriousness we wouldn’t have won but when you count how your small brand has been making waves, and the company that bought Squeeze is recovering from a spat of bad publicity...it wouldn’t have looked good for them in the public eye to be perceived as bullies.” He explained.   
“Smart.” Hoon concluded, “very smart.”   
“Did you think I was going to do something stupid?” He asked sharply. Hoony held up his hands defensively, “never would I even think that.” He said. Mino cursed, “how about tea instead?” He called, “or some champagne to celebrate?!”   
“Champagne sounds nice.” Jinwoo seconded, “I would rather that then tea.”   
Hoon rolled his eyes and stood up, “Did you plug the machine in?” He questioned as he crossed the living room on his way to the kitchen, “the last time you had that faulty plug-”  
“You dropped something.”   
His heart stopped, he turned and saw Jinwoo reaching for the photo strip. The one he had kept, the one with your bright smiles and him kissing you.   
“Who is this?” Jinwoo asked casually. If he managed to get to him before the second inevitable question maybe he could get ahead of Mino’s-  
“Did you get a girlfriend? Who is this girl you’re kissing!?” Jinwoo’s voice carried throughout the entire apartment.   
“Kissing!?” Mino shouted. The coffee machine was forgotten. He was doomed. Mino managed to get by him and stand next to Jinwoo eyes gigantic as he looked at the photo strip.   
“This is,” Mino looked up at him then back down, “the girl from the party! The beer girl!” He shouted.   
“Lower your voice.” Hoon begged, “it’s not a big deal.”   
“Why are you kissing her?” Mino pushed, “how long have you been seeing her?” His questions were rapid fire.   
“When did you guys take this?” Jinwoo asked.   
“Today.” Hoon admitted, “that’s where I went today.” He explained.   
“I stayed in the office and you went to play around?” Mino’s face was all dramatic shock, “I worked on art all day. And you were kissing girls at the boardwalk?” He said.   
“Well technically one girl.” Jinwoo supplied, he looked over at Hoon.   
“One girl right? You didn’t like...have some sort of crazy orgy did you?” Mino pushed.  
He was too stunned to answer. Which sunk him further into confusion. The pause was long enough to throw his two friends into deep suspicion.   
“What the fuck have you been up to? You’re supposed to tell us about this kind of stuff…” Mino sounded the most offended.   
“It’s not a big deal. It’s not anything that will cause a scandal-”  
“A scandal! You think that’s what I’m worried about?!” Mino pulled the photo strip from Jinwoo. He was gearing up for something dramatic. Hoon steeled himself, there was no use in trying to get any words in until he was done.   
“Besides this company, we’re friends.” Mino said, “ you never show any interest in anything fun, I always have to drag you. And now here you are doing fun stuff...and it’s all a secret?!” He shouted.   
“Alright, calm down.” Jinwoo tried.   
“He’s keeping secrets. BIG SECRETS!” Mino looked inconsolable.   
“I’m sorry.” Hoon offered. Jinwoo took the pictures back, “see he’s sorry, no harm done, so where did we meet beer girl?” He asked.   
“At the airport originally.” Hoon explained, “we switched bags and then met when we switched back.”   
“Then she was at one of the booths at a networking event, serving beer.” Mino supplied, “he made me give her a big tip.” He whined. Jinwoo rolled his eyes, “well I’m happy for you,” he turned aiming to give the photo back. “She’s really pretty.” He finished as he handed it over. Hoon took it all his excitement tempered by what you had labeled them.   
“She...it’s just a fling.” He said.   
“Just a fling?” Mino echoed.   
“She’s leaving in 6 months...it can’t be anything else.” He explained.   
“Well,” Jinwoo shrugged, “make it a fun six months then.” He offered. 

He did try to prep for the meeting all evening back at his apartment. But once he went to his fridge to hang the photo strip it seemed like a lost cause. He stared at it for a long while before he started to get ready for bed. Ideas about where to take you next dominating his thoughts. The next day he purposely did not look at the two photos in his kitchen. He made his way to his meeting with every intention of being serious.   
“I’m sorry I took so long to set up this meeting. I had a lot of advisors wanting me to choose bigger firms.” Seungyoon was probably one of the happiest men Hoon had ever met in his life. His general attitude was brighter even then Mino’s. He smiled and sipped at his tea as he spoke.   
“Well, we’re happy you decided to choose us.” Mino said, he rubbed at the back of his neck, “we have lots of ideas all ready to go.” He matched Yoon’s energy a huge beaming smile coming across his face. He leaned forward on the meeting table clear excitement in his eyes. Hoon was just happy he wasn’t still carrying a grudge from last night. He seemed to have gotten over Hoon keeping secrets. Jinwoo sat on his other side, he hadn’t said a word beyond general small talk. The contract had already been reviewed by Yoon’s lawyers apparently. He hadn’t seen the need to bring them.  
“I wanted a startup, company, nothing big.” He said. Hoon found the line almost funny considering that Seungyoon was starting his business with help from his mother’s massive fortune. Everyone knew her story. After his father walked out on them his mother started a cafe that eventually turned into a popular chain. She was smart with her money, a very good example of a self made woman. All of her hard work and time was rewarded by an adoring public who supported her. She gave work to women in similar situations and started charities to benefit single parent households. She also bought her son an old nearly run down camera factory. It was what he was passionate about apparently. Film and nostalgic vintage looking cameras seemed to be a strong new emerging market. It wasn’t a dumb purchase.   
“Besides you guys have very good energy.” Yoon added as he picked up the pen.   
“Good energy?” Jinwoo echoed.   
Another bright blinding smile as he found the line he was supposed to sign on.   
“You guys are all friends but,” he signed with a flare then went on to the next page, “you’re the kind of friends who aren’t afraid to tell each other when you’re wrong.” He signed the next page, his face all concentration, “I thought, not only is that good for personal life but also for business,” he signed the last page then looked up at them.   
“Please...treat me the same way.” He asked.   
“Of course!” Mino agreed. Hoon nodded his own agreement. He had a good feeling about their new client. He was comforted by his positivity. Yoon wouldn’t move to a bigger company or try to wiggle his way out their contract. He was with them now, and he would stay with them.   
“We should celebrate!” Yoon purposed.   
“What would you like to do?” Jinwoo asked, “I know a good spot for lunch? Or if you want, we can go out a little later for dinner?”   
Yoon thought these ideas over than shrugged, “we could do that, but I was more thinking a nightclub. I have a friend who owns one and he always keeps a table for me.”   
“Oh,” Mino scratched the back of his hand and looked to Hoon. It looked as if he was asking permission.   
“Is that suggestion too informal?” Yoon asked. He looked unsure, some of his enthusiasm dampened.   
“No it’s fine,” Jinwoo assured, “what night would you like to go?” He asked. A nightclub? He wasn’t particularly looking forward to the idea but he couldn’t outright refuse. He liked Yoon enough already to not want to dampen the younger man’s mood. He would just have to muscle through.   
“Friday night we’ll go. And until then can we talk about some ideas I had for the factory reopening?” He asked. Hoon found himself leaning forward, “definitely, we can start right now.” He had notes and ideas ready to pitch. Mino put his hand on his shoulder, “can we at least get coffee before we make this into a complete planning meeting?” He begged. 

You lounged around your airbnb mostly reading and watching movies with Cherry when she was home. Her recovery from her cold was quicker then you would have guessed. You suspected her excitement over any little detail about Seunghoon fueled it. Whenever your phone buzzed from a text she would wait patiently for you to tell her whether it was him or not. If it was, she could barely stop herself from asking what he had said. What he usually texted you wasn’t anything to freak out over. After the boardwalk he sent a text the next day about how much fun he had. Then you two sort of settled into a conversation about anything and everything. He was definitely not the serious taskmaster in conversation. He made you laugh constantly and it was so refreshing.   
“So when are you guys going to go out again?” Cherry was in the process of choosing a movie. She flipped through the options slowly, reading each title as she went.   
“He mentioned something about Friday.” You were spread out on the couch next to her.  
“What sort of something?” She stopped at a romantic comedy then turned to you judging your reaction. You nodded and she chose the movie in question.   
“I think he said something about a club…” You picked up your phone and scrolled up through your messages, “some place with a fancy name…”   
“Hmmmmm.” The noise she made was non commital, you could guess though that she was about to say something borderline embarrassing.   
“Make sure you throw some condoms in your purse before you go...men like to conveniently ‘forget’ that detail.” She provided.   
“Cherry.”   
“Just one or two,” She made a thinking face, “actually better do four cause what if morning sex happens too...better to have it and not need it…”  
“Cherry.” You pressed your hands to your face and groaned.   
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll do it for you.” She said matter of factly. “Girls helping girls.” She said to herself softly. You uncovered your face and sighed.   
“Thanks.” You said softly. She broke into a smile but didn’t say anything else. You sat up and tried to pay attention to the movie. But a question or two still knocking around in your head.   
“It’s not like...odd to you that I’m down to sleep with him so soon?” You asked. She paused the movie and turned to you. She took your hands before taking a deep breath.   
“It’s 2019, please do whatever the hell you want, as long as it’s your choice throughout the entire event.” She explained, “it’s no body’s business at all, and if he dares speak an ill opinion about the gift you are so graciously going to give him,”  
She stopped dramatically and you were left gazing at her waiting for what would happen.   
“I’ll kick his ass.” She finished.   
“Oh.” You whispered.   
“Do not be fooled by my tiny appearance.” She went on, “I mean it.”   
“I know.” You winced as she squeezed your hands before letting them go. She picked up the remote, “if he messes with you I swear to god.” She trailed off as the movie started again.   
“After this we should see what you’re gonna wear for the club.” She suggested.   
“I brought one going out dress.” You said.   
“Cleavage or legs?” She asked. You thought the question over picturing the dress that was hanging in the closet.   
“Both…” You spoke without much confidence.   
“Do you have a bra and panties that match?” She continued.  
“I...I think so?” That question you would have to circle back around to. You couldn’t remember the last time you had bought a fancy set.   
“I mean, if I’m nearly naked,...does a matching set make a huge difference?” You asked.   
“On the one hand, no...but don’t they have that saying,” she started snapping her fingers as she struggled to recall, “umm something about the eyes eating first.”   
You knew the saying but you weren’t going to think too hard about it. You wanted to picture other things. Dancing with him, smiling at him as the lights flashed and the two of you sipped drinks. He would say something funny, get close to you and say it directly in your ear because the music would be too loud. Put his hands on the small of your back, maybe when he pulled away to look at you there would be a tiny spark of lust? An inkling that he wanted what you wanted? The more you thought of it the more your cheeks burned. All he had to do was ask if you wanted to go back with him. You would even forgive him if the sentence was blunt. Time was too short for suave pickup lines.  
It was probably not the best idea when you considered again that your stay had a time limit. But then again maybe he was horrible at sex? Maybe the two of you would be bad in bed together? It would be better to know now rather than later. The waiting and wondering would kill you.   
You sighed and rubbed at your face again. Fling’s were suppose to be simple. Right?


End file.
